


Concussion

by telltaleharto



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets hurt and needs Beca's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

“Shit.”  
That’s the first thing that comes out of Chloe’s mouth when she trips and hits her head.  
On the counter.  
And there’s blood.

She doesn’t really know what she needs to do, so she does what she always does when she’s confused. Calls Beca, of course.  
“Hey Becs?”  
“Yeah, Chlo?”  
“I hit my head on the kitchen counter and I need your help.”  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” asks Beca, concerned.  
“I think so, but I need you.”  
Beca ignores the fluttering in her stomach and says,  
“Stay calm, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Okay. I’m on my way.”  
“Okay.”  
Silence for a minute, then from Chloe’s end:  
“Thank you…”  
“No problem, Chlo. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”  
“Okay. I love you, Beca.”  
Beca swallows hard.  
“I love you too.”

When Beca gets to Chloe’s house, she lets herself in with the key that she’s had forever.  
“Hellooooo?” she calls through the house, trying to figure out where Chloe is.  
“In the kitchen, Becs!” she hears Chloe call faintly.  
When Beca walks in the kitchen, she immediately rushes to Chloe’s side.   
“Oh my god, Chloe, are you okay?” she asks in a panic,  
“I don’t know…”  
“Okay. Okay. We gotta get you to a hospital, we gotta get you a towel to press against your wound. Pressure helps stop bleeding, right? So we’ll do that. Let’s go, let’s be sure you don’t have a concussion.”  
Beca helps Chloe stand up, from where she had sat on the floor, and finds her a towel. She grabs Chloe’s purse, and then ushers her to the car, trying not to cry. On the way to the hospital, Beca asks her simple questions steadily, and keeps her awake. Some questions Chloe can answer, others not so much.

A few hours later, while Beca is pacing holes in the emergency room floor, the doctor comes out with Chloe. Chloe has a bandage over her forehead, but she smiles at Beca and seems okay. The doctor chuckles as he walks up, and says, “Only a minor concussion. But she will need someone to stay with her for a few days, to make sure she doesn’t fall and get hurt again.”  
“I… I can do that.” says Beca.  
“Okay, good. Well,” he says, turning to Chloe, “Let’s get you ready to go home.”

They run to Beca’s house so she can grab some clothes, and then they finally get back to Chloe’s. They carry all their things in, tired, with Chloe trying to help and Beca insisting she needs to rest.  
“Dammit, Chlo, I’m trying to take care of you! I got this, you sit right there on the couch and don’t move, okay?”  
“Okay..” Chloe says as she pouts adorably.

When Beca gets all the stuff inside, she immediately collapses on the couch beside Chloe.”  
“So. Are you hungry? Tired? What do you wanna do?” Beca asks.  
“I wanna lay in my bed, but I wanna talk to you.” is the answer.  
So Beca more or less carries her to bed, helps her get her pajamas on (and tries not to stare), changes quickly in the corner, and lays down beside her. The two are silent for a while, before Chloe breaks the silence.  
“Thank you so much…” she says quietly.  
“Of course. Anything for you.”  
“I’m cold, will you scoot over here?”  
Beca immediately does. The two have a joke that Beca is a human heater, she always has more than enough body heat.  
Beca wraps her arms around Chloe, and Chloe curls into her side, with her warm breath tickling Beca’s neck.  
“I meant what I said earlier.” Chloe says slowly.  
“What?”  
“That I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“No.. I mean.. I LOVE you.”  
“Oh.”  
Silence. Then Beca speaks.  
“I still love you too.” she says, hoping Chloe will say something else.  
“You were the first person I thought of to call…”  
“I’m glad you did.”  
“My head hurts though…”  
Beca laughed.  
“Want me to kiss it better?”  
Chloe looked up and smiled.  
“Sure.”  
Beca first kissed Chloe on the forehead, very gently, as Chloe looked up at her. Then, she slowly tilted Chloe’s head back and pressed her lips to Chloe’s very softly.  
When Beca pulled away, Chloe smiled again.  
“There. All better.” she whispered.  
Chloe curled back up to Beca again, and fell fast asleep. Beca watched as she slept. She was beautiful, even with that damn bandage. Eventually, Beca fell asleep too.

“Morning, sunshine.” came Beca’s voice rousing Chloe from her sleep.  
“Good morning.” said Chloe, smiling, as she sat up and gave Beca a kiss.  
“You’re still here.”  
“Of course I am.” said Beca. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
